Artie and Santana true love?
by rjs86
Summary: Artie and Santana find themselves slowly falling for each other, what will happen? Read and find out
1. Chapter 1

Title: Artie and Santana true love?

It was any other day for Artie Abrams. He was a sixteen year old boy who was tormented for being on a wheel chair. Artie had a few girlfriends but nothing lasted long. He had missed Brittany more than she knew. It was all Santana's fault. Artie slowly found himself thinking about Santana more and more.

Santana was a mean girl who was drop dead gorgeous. She had perfect tan skin a huge rack, beautiful brown eyes and lips that made even some teachers drool. Santana had slept around with many boys before realizing she was a lesbian, or so she thought. She truly loved Brittany but she felt something missing.

Mr. Schuester had walked into the glee room. He had been running a little late because of Terri, his crazy ex – wife. He looked around and saw all of the glee kids waiting for him. Rachel said "Mr. Schue you cant be late like this we are supposed to start on time," in her whiny voice one in which both Artie and Santana rolled their eyes. Mr. Schue sighed and said "sorry Rachel. Now we have a new assignment for the week. It's to sing a song with someone that you normally do not. I have put your names in a hat and you will sing with that person no excuses, guys we are a family." The class groaned and Mr. Schue said "ok who's first." Puck being the badass that he was got up and pulled out a paper and said "Tina", both were surprised and just shrugged. Kurt went next and got Lauren Zizes. Finn got Brittany and Sam got Rachel. Quinn got Mike and Mercedes got Sugar. The list was dwindling down and so Artie nervously rolled forward reached inside and in his head he said anybody but Santana, and of course once he looked at the paper it said Santana. Artie groaned and told the class "Santana." Santana who had been filing her nails just stared at him with those gorgeous eyes before finally Rory picked Blaine.

Ok Said Mr. Schue, "These are your partner for the next three weeks and there is no changing them. Now whoever wins this competition gets to choose the number for sectional and gets breadstix on my dime." All of the groups broke apart and artie rolled toward Santana. He said "look this is awkward for me and you let's just get through this assignment and we can go back to disliking each other." Santana rolled her eyes and said "fine the less I'm around you wheels the better I feel." Artie gritted his teeth and said "as you wish princess" and Santana glared at him not realizing the sexual tension in the room had just spiked considerately and the rest of the class noticed this.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thanks for the reviews I appreciate them I enjoy reading all of your comments/critiques.

A/N 2: Now onto chapter 2

After class Finn and Rachel were walking together holding hands when Finn asked Rachel "Hey did you notice the way Artie and Santana acted around each other?" Rachel looked at him frowning and said "How do you mean?" Finn Said "I don't know all I know is that it takes some balls to talk to Santana like that, but their tension could light up all of Lima." Rachel thought long and hard and said "Finn I think your right I did notice that and please don't use that offensive language in front of me." Finn rolled his eyes and said "sure Rach." Finn kissed Rachel and said "I have to go meet Brittany."

Elsewhere other people were talking about Santana and Artie as well including Kurt, Mercedes, and Blaine. Kurt was saying that Artie basically had the worst luck around. Mercedes said "I know right imagine being stuck with Santana for three weeks" while shuddering. Blaine laughed but asked them if they picked up the vibe between the two. Kurt and Mercedes thought and agreed that their tension was palpable, Kurt went to go as far as saying they could light up Broadway with their tension. All of them laughed.

Puck and Tina were working together and for some reason they actually got along. Puck actually thought Tina was awesome and gorgeous but knew to stay away because she loved Mike and he thought he loved Lauren. Puck asked Tina " hey what was up with Artie and Santana today." Tina frowned and said what do you mean? " Puck said " I mean what was up with that tension, if Santana wasn't a lesbian and Artie was over Brittany I could have sworn they were dating." Tina thought about this and said " I'm not going to lie I did notice that but I'm sure Artie doesn't want to date Santana at all, I think he really dislikes her and I can't blame him." Puck agreed and said "yeah having your girlfriend stolen from you by another girl can't do much for the ego." Puck and Tina looked at each other and were both thinking he same thing _Did Wheels/Artie like Santana and did She feel something back?_

Quinn and Brittany were in the locker room getting changed while Santana was in the office talking to Coach Sylvester. Quinn bit her lip and asked Brittany if she was ok. Brittany looked at Quinn and said "I'm great, especially since Lord Tubbington is coming home after being at the vets for swallowing all my hair. Do you think Lord Tubbington will make me go bald if I let him sleep with me?" Quinn looked at Brittany and just shook her head. See what nobody realizes is that Quinn had been seeing Artie in a new light and was maybe, kind of, sort of developing feelings for him. She was noticing the serious tension between Artie and Santana and it wasn't an anger tension but more of lust. Quinn knew Brittany wouldn't understand after all she was now humming the theme song to the Smurfs. Quinn loved Brittany but she was thankful that she had gotten a different partner. Quinn said goodbye to Brittany and hugged her before going to go and talk to Mike about their duet.

Brittany was not stupid she saw the tension between her girlfriend/ex boyfriend. She really loved Santana and she had really loved Artie. No one knew that when Brittany was alone she cried because she loved Santana but she loved and missed Artie too. Brittany thought Artie hated her but he just smiled at her and said that he missed her but he would not ever hate her. Artie and Santana definitely had some tension and that bothered Brittany.

Santana waked into the locker room exhausted and in a rage after hearing Sue go on and on about their cheerleading routines being boring and stinking up the place and having Becky Jackson as co-captain agreeing with whatever Coach said. Santana had been thinking about her and Artie's upcoming performance and how was she going to deal with wheels for three weeks. She had been pissed when he called her princess but somehow got butterflies in her stomach as well when their eyes locked with each other. What the hell was going on with her she had Brittany now and this must be guilt for stealing her away from Wheels. Her mind said _yeah right. Oh Shut Up_ she told herself.

Artie had a tiring day and was at home thinking of his and Santana's upcoming performance. Artie was laying in his bed thinking of what song to perform when he thought of Santana and how gorgeous she looked today. Artie immediately shook the thought away but felt his pants getting tighter thinking of her but he thought this was perfectly normal since Santana was hot. He shouldn't be feeling this should he? I mean she tole my girlfriend , has made my life miserable, and was an overall bitch but he couldn't get her out of his head. One thing he knew for sure he was utterly and royally screwed.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Hey everybody I hope you like this story let me know if you want me to continue and please give me feedback. Thanks! **

Artie had fallen asleep and was dreaming. This would have been fine but his dreams had become wet dreams. He had dreams of her. Her lips, her body, her breasts, her ass, everything. Artie had wet dreams before but never like these dreams. He woke up sweaty and feeling exhausted but that could be from the most powerful orgasm he ever had, he wouldn't have been surprised to have some of his fluid on the headboard, because holy hell he had never cum so hard after thinking of her, Santana.

Artie was confused. He was confused because he was having feelings for a lesbian, who had stolen his girlfriend and now he was humiliated again. He was teased often but now it was like the popular kids had even more ammo to throw at him. Artie hated Santana, but what was that saying love and hate are hard to determine. He always thought that saying was stupid until he started having feelings about Santana. Crap he thought what am I going to do? To him Santana was a bitch but she was so gorgeous. Seriously she was like sexuality on a stick, she wore her skirts short and he loved her skin color. Tan and creamy at the same time, Artie felt himself get hard again.

Meanwhile across town in Lima Heights Adjacent, Santana was dreaming as well. She had dreamed of her and Brittany in bed together, but this got distorted and soon she had visions of her and him having sex in different positions and her insides were melting as she felt him kiss all up and down her body, kissing her breasts, and then her vagina. She woke up and groaned as she had an extremely powerful orgasm that soaked her sheets. She had never had that intense of an orgasm even while having sex with real people, so this was just a dream and she had literally such a powerful orgasm that she was still shaking and this scared her. What the hell I shouldn't be thinking this as she felt tears in her eyes as she was still trembling and her vagina was still aching from the intense orgasm. She tried to convince herself that the dream was about Brittany and he was had been a guest star in her dream but she knew that it was Brittany who was the guests star and she had soaked her sheets because of him, Artie.

Artie the next day at school avoided Santana at all costs at least until glee. He had been at the library for his free period and then his elective was drama so he was in the auditorium and he was talking to the teacher who had just complimented his acting skills. She wanted to know why he was so good at performing Stanley Kowalski in a Streetcar Named Desire, but Artie just smiled and said " I'm just that good." The teacher smiled and laughed and told hi he was great, but Artie really did that well because he was frustrated with his feelings for a girl he was supposed to hate. And because of his frustrations they made him perform extremely well. He had screamed the Stella part perfectly and got a standing ovation for it by his classmates because he understood Stanley's frustrations because they were his own. News of his unbelievable performance had reached the ears of Will Schuester and the rest of the glee club. Little did Artie know that the drama teacher had filmed his performance and shown Will and others such as Emma and Coach Beiste. Will was shocked at how amazing Artie was. Will thought _damn this kid is a triple threat, he can sing, act, and play guitar_. The Glee club had also watched the performance because it got leaked on Youtube were all impressed with Artie's performance. When Artie rolled into the classroom Kurt who had watched the video because he was with Mr. Schuester discussing his glee assignment was stunned, and said in front of the glee club "Holy crap artie your performance was unbelieveable, you were better than brando, you could have gone on Broadway and won the Tony!" Artie blushed bright red and said thanks. Rachel was like "what is going on, and I thought I was the only one going to win a tony." Thw whole glee club olled their eyes on that one. Will looked at Artie who was staring at the floor bright red at all the compliments or it could be that Quinn was holding his hand and made them break up into their assigned groups. Artie turned pale and had to go next to Santana and work on their assignment.

Santana had seen Artie's performance and was shocked and saw Brittany staring at Artie with a dreamy look on her face. This pissed Santana off because Brittany was supposed to be hers, but also felt like a hypocrite because Santana had been thinking that Artie was truly amazing and felt herself get wet thinking about him. What had really pissed her off though was that him and Quinn were holding hands and she had whispered something to him and he had smiled and nodded, Santana had felt jealouy then and _thought what is he doing he shouldn't be talking to quinn he should be talking and whispering sweet nothings in my ear. _Santana had glared at Quinn with such animosity that Quinn was surprised that she didn't catch on fire. Of course the rest of the glee club noticed this except Artie who had rolled up to Mr. Schue to ask him a question. Artie and Santana had locked eyes and she was glaring at him and he just shook his head and rolled up to her to get started on the project. Santana and Artie were discussing or rather Artie was making suggestions and Santana was giving one word answers and shooting everything down. Artie looked at Santana and said" look Santana please help me out here I know we don't like each other but I am literally begging you to help me " Their eyes were locked and Santana's eyes softened and said"okay Artie I will help." Artie sighed and said Tha k you and without realizing it their hands had found each other and there were bolts of electricity flowing through them. Artie pulled back and Santana did the same thing and scowled at him and said "well since we are doing this do you want to come over my house and work on this." Artie thought wow I am going to be in Santana's house maybe in her room. Santana was waiting for his response and said "hello earth to artie" which got him out of his thoughts and he smiled and said "yes Santana I would love to come to your house." Both of them felt something in their chests, it was their heartbeats beating fast. Santana said ok and when the bell rang she grabbed Brittany's hand and kissed her lips but she felt nothing like how she felt when her and Artie's hands touched. Santana for the first time in her life was now terrified of her feelings for one Artie Abrams.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN/ Sorry this took so long to get out, I've been busy looking for jobs since the job I have now sucks. Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter. Thanks and please review.**

The next day Artie rolled his chair into school. Today was the day he was supposed to go to Santana's house. He was nervous. He had thought that Santana was a bitch her parents must be worse, and he even wondered if her house was going to be like the Tower of London. So check that Artie was not nervous, he was terrified. Artie had rolled down the hallway and saw Brittany and Santana kissing, and his heart broke a little bit more. He wasn't sure if it was because Brittany seemed so happy or because Santana his crush was kissing someone other than him. Artie had accepted the fact that he had feelings for his ex-girlfriend's girlfriend. Artie had really fallen for Santana. Artie smiled at Quinn who had smiled at him. Artie was aware of how hot Quinn was, but he just didn't feel the same way he had felt about Brittany or Santana. Artie rolled further down and his and Santana 's gorgeous brown eyes locked and time felt like it had slowed down and that they were the only two people in the world. _Damn I got it bad, _Artie thought.

Santana was kissing Brittany and it felt great. She had thought that she had gotten all of the feelings she had lately been having about Artie out of her system. She had sex with Brittany last night and it was amazing. She had just finished kissing Brittany when she spotted Artie rolling towards them but was smiling at Quinn. She got a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach, it was unfair Quinn got everything. Santana had smiled at Brittany but her and Artie's beautiful blue eyes had locked and it froze her in place. Santana thought, _Could he be feeling what I'm feeling? Could he have some feelings for me too?_ Santana knew she was beautiful but when Artie looked at her it was like he was x-raying her and it made her feel naked but in a totally good way. She was nervous and excited to have him over her house. She rarely had boys over her house unless she was going to have sex with them. Santana had a few boys over her house in the last few years, but the last one had been Puck and it had ended badly with her being caught having sex with him in her parents' bed. They were both drunk and had landed there. She was grounded for so long she thought her hymen had returned.

Artie had just finished school when he got a text message from Santana. She had texted her address which was in a very nice area. Artie had gone home and showered and put on great smelling cologne his mother had bought him. He brought his ipod, and took his keys with him. His parents had bought him a nice car that was fully capable of handling his disability. Honestly he loved his car. Artie told his mother where he was going and then said goodbye. He drove about ten minutes and was about to go down her block when he pulled into a drive thru dairy barn and picked up an Entenmanns cake. He also bought roses one for Santana and one for her mom even though he had never met her but his parents had raised him right and even though he had really disliked Santana at first she was still a girl and girls were to be respected and treated right. He had pulled along the curb along Santana's house. His first impression was this is a beautiful house and it had a garden and it was a nice color. He had seen Santana's car before so he saw her car and a nicer car in front so he assumed that car was one of her parents' cars. He gulped and thought _oh well I'm here so might as well make the best of it_. He had texted Kurt and told him if he dies Kurt could have all of his dirty magazines, which he got a text back saying what the hell am I going to do with your dirty magazines ha-ha, anyway good luck. Artie took a deep breath and rang the doorbell.

Santana had been busy cleaning her house especially her room. She didn't want Artie to think she was a slob. _What the hell, what do I care if wheels thinks I'm a slob_, to which her mind answered, _shut up girl you know you care_. Santana had thought she was a lesbian but since these feelings for Artie she thought she might be bisexual. Santana then took a shower and rubbed moisturizer all up and down her body. Santana had a perfect body and she knew it. Her skin was flawless and she thanked her parents for being Puerto Rican, which contributed to her gorgeous dark skin and hair. Santana's mom had been told a friend from school was coming over to work on a project for glee. Her mom being suspicious asked her if it was a boy and were they really going to work or was she going to find them working out through the Kama Sutra, in which Santana had said "eww no, one mom I'm a lesbian and two once you see wheels umm Artie you'll know why that will never happen." Santana's mom looked at her and told her alright if you say so but I've never seen a boy that you don't like get you so flustered, in which Santana blushed again. The chiming of the bell made Santana squeak and run upstairs to her room to put makeup on and make herself presentable. Mrs. Lopez laughed at her daughter and walked to the door to open it.

Artie sensing dread took another deep breath and came face to face with a beautiful woman. _She is gorgeous_ he thought. Artie was staring at this woman before he mentally shook himself and said" Hello m'am my name is Artie and I'm here to work with your daughter on our project for glee and oh yeah this is for you." He handed her the roses and the cake. Gloria Lopez was flattered that he was speechless and that he had given her roses making her blush. Gloria smiled and said "Well nice to meet you Artie, and thank you for the roses they're beautiful, please come in." Artie was relieved that she was not a bitch at all but very nice and so pretty. Artie rolled in and looked around mast of the pictures were of a family that consisted of Santana's parents and two older sisters. All the girls were beautiful but to him Santana was beyond beautiful. "Mrs. Lopez, you have a beautiful home." "Why thank you Artie, Santana should be down any minute. And here she is now, I'll leave you kids to it, Artie please stay for dinner." As Mrs. Lopez was leaving she looked at Santana and whispered "if you don't think this kid is cute or would not date him can I?" This caused Santana to blush and scowl at her mom. Artie thanked Mrs. Lopez and thought _wow if I can't have Santana then her mom would make a fine replacement_ and knew that he would probably jerk off later to either Lopez women. Artie was transfixed, he knew Santana was beautiful but wow she seriously got him hard just by her looks alone. She seriously never looked more beautiful than she did now and he wanted to pull her onto his chair and kiss her forever. Artie gave Santana the roses and said that she looked beautiful to which Santana blushed scarlet and said thank you. Santana looked at him and saw he was gazing at her with lustful eyes and that made her stomach flip. She asked him if she can get him anything and he responded no thank you. They began to work on their glee project.

They had dinner together and they both made eye contact with each other and Mrs. Lopez could feel the sexual tension in the room but surprisingly was ok with her and Artie because she knew he would treat her right. They had decided on a song and were practicing with each other when Artie's hand touched hers and their eyes locked. Artie smiled at Santana and said she was really cool and liked hanging out with her. As he was about to leave Santana was walking him to the door when she tripped over her mom's stupid rug and landed in Artie's lap. Artie put his arms around her and could feel her stunning body against his. Artie reached in and kissed her. As soon as their lips collided fireworks went off in both their mouths. Their tongues dueled for dominance and Artie and Santana couldn't get enough of each other and made out for about twenty minutes. By the time they had pulled away from each other they were breathless and their lips were tingling. Artie whispered to Santana "Goodnight beautiful" in which Santana smiled bashfully and whispered "goodnight." Artie rolled out and went to his car smiling. Santana had leaned against her front door smiling but then feeling guilty because of Brittany. She thought _Shit what am I going to do?_


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey everybody, sorry this took so long, life got in the way, and /or I just had no muse to get back into this story, but I'm back now so enjoy the story and review!**

Artie got home from Santana's house and his lips were still tingling. Santana's mouth had felt so good and just thinking about that mouth had him thinking of a cold shower. Artie always had control over his emotions and sexual identity, but something about Santana had made him unbelievably horny. As he got to his room and undressed to get in the shower he had visions in his head of course of Santana. These visions had gotten very sexual and had made him hard. His thoughts were racing and they were all about Santana, he had never wanted someone so bad in his entire life and if she were here he would have fucked her in every position known to man and his other thoughts would have made porn stars blush. Artie took care of his hard-on and showered and went to sleep, with the taste of Santana somehow still on his lips and tongue. It was then Artie started to feel guilty, not because of his NC-17 thoughts, he was a single straight 16 year old male and Santana was gorgeous, but because of Brittany. He had really liked Brittany and when she dumped him for Santana he had been sad and humiliated. _Now I just made out with the girl who stole my girlfriend and have had thoughts of sex with this girl. Man when did my life become a soap opera? Tomorrow should be interesting._

Across town Santana was having similar thoughts. She was terrified of her feelings, because she had thought she was a lesbian, but now Artie had her thinking she was bisexual. She knew she loved Brittany but when Artie kissed her (or when she kissed Artie she wasn't sure who started it), it had felt amazing and she saw fireworks. Their tongues dueled for dominance, and he sucked on her lips perfectly. When Artie had bit her lower lip and pulled on while sucking on her lip she just about lost it and wanted to fuck him all night long. Artie had called her beautiful and she had just about melted. She was feeling guilty because she wasn't supposed to fall for Artie but she clearly has and her mother who had walked by and saw them kissing like that told her so. Santana thought about what her mother told her, when you kiss someone with that much passion there is more than just friends or it was a mistake going on. Her mother was right she had actual feelings for Artie and that truly terrified her, and what would happen to Brittany and her. Than night Santana had felt bad for Brittany because she didn't realize the difficult situation she put her girlfriend through with being into two different people but she knew now because it was happening to her. _Tomorrow is going to suck so much._

Artie was rolling down the hallways when he ran into Brittany. He smiled at her but felt so guilty. Artie said" hey Brittany, what's up? How are you?" She looked at him and said " I'm good just thinking about stuff. I really miss hanging out with you Artie and I was wondering if we could be friends." He smiled and said " Brittany we are friends and I miss you too. I'll see you later in glee." Brittany smiled so bright it lit up the hallway and leaned down and kissed Artie's cheek and said " bye Artie." Artie had rolled away from her and made it to his drama class where the teacher asked them to perform an act from their favorite novel. He loved so many books but his favorite books were To Kill A Mockingbird by Harper Lee and Catcher in the Rye by J.D. Salinger. He was torn between these two books ironically just like he was torn between two girls Santana and Quinn. Artie had really liked Quinn and had seen the smiles and the waves and knew that he could like her more than he should have. But with Santana he felt an explosion in his stomach and felt butterflies in his gut at just the thought of her.

Santana had been in school and she saw Artie and Brittany talking and that had made her uneasy. She really liked both of them but she would have to choose one , but if you asked her a week ago who she would have picked she would have laughed in their face and said Brittany duh, but now she's not sure. She felt tingles whenever either of he touched her. She also noticed that Quinn was also into Artie, she saw them flirting and it killed her inside that another guy might choose Quinn over her.

It had been three weeks since Artie and Santana had kissed and each day they were together to work on this song it killed them slowly to be next to each other but not touch each other. Santana had basically cut Artie off by saying that she loved Brittany and didn't want him and the kiss was a mistake. In her mind she was screaming _you stupid bitch, you know you love him. Stop being a bitch and just talk to him about you're feelings._ They only worked on the song and didn't talk about anything else. Both of them were miserable but Santana still had Brittany. Meanwhile Artie was getting closer to Quinn. They had gone out and when Quinn wasn't being stuck up and let loose she was really fun to be a round. They got stares wherever they went but they ignored them, Artie had dropped Quinn off and tried to kiss her cheek but Quinn turned around and their lips met. Artie felt sparks and while they weren't as big as Santana's they were still there. Quinn broke the kiss first and said" wow you're a great kisser." Artie blushed but played it off by saying " duh woman, I'm the best kiss you'll ever have " in his ghetto voice. Quinn giggled and said" definitely the best kiss."

Artie and Quinn were laughing at the joke Mike had told them. Artie had thought Quinn was gorgeous but he looked up and saw Santana watching them. Their eyes locked and they didn't seem to be able to break away their gazes from one another. Artie broke the gaze first and then he and Quinn walked into the choir room.

Most of the class was already there and so was Mr. Schue, the bell rang and Brittany and Santana walked in together and found their seats. Mr. Schue said" alright who wants to start on these duets." Rachel stood up and said " we will and please try not to cry at this performance." Rachel and Sam who looked thoroughly miserable performed a number that was of course from Broadway. It wasn't bad but only Kurt jumped up and cheered, the rest just clapped. Mike and Quinn went next and they performed a song by vertical horizon, "Everything You Want.", while Mike had his gaze solely on Tina. Santana gritted her teeth but she wasn't sure if it was because Quinn was looking at her man or if it was because of her own stupidity. Tina and Puck went next and sang a great version of The Fray's Over My head(Cable Car). Their performance was fantastic. Puck and Tina gave each other a high five while Finn and Brittany got ready to go. They sang Blink 182's song "All the Small Things". This made everyone giggle since Finn was like 6'3 and Brittany was like 5'8. Their performance was surprisingly very good and their voices went well together. Mercedes and Sugar sang Mariah Carey's song "Hero". It was awesome and even though Sugar wasn't very good Mercedes more than made up for this. Mercedes belted out the last note and everyone cheered. Kurt and Lauren sang The Beatles' "Let it Be." Their performance was alright but they seemed to have fun doing it and they hugged each other at the end and it made everyone clap. Blaine and Rory sang their song and it was Blessed Union of Soul's "I Believe." They were great but the class was a little confused about how they are both white singing a song about a black man and racial inequality. Blaine and Rory stated that to them the song was about inequality for all gays, Blacks, Whites, Asians, Latinos, or immigrants from anywhere else. Mr Schue said great and the class cheered for them. Finally it was Artie and Santana's turn. They were both nervous but started. Their song was by Matt Nathanson, it was called "Run." Artie started singing:

_[Verse 1 Artie]_

I wanna watch you undress

I wanna watch you glow

Let your hair down

All around, cover us both

You come in a wave

We crash and we roll

You surround me, pull me, drown me, swallow me whole

_[Chorus (Both)_

You turn, turn,turn, turning me on

Like a slow fire burn

Know that it's wrong

Still I run, run, run, run right into you

Yeah, I run, run, run, run right into you

_[Verse 2 Santana]_

You pull me in close

You buckle my knees

I shake and I shiver just to feel you breathe

You trace my lines

(You trace your lines)

Stirring my soul

Shoot sparks at the heart of the world and I watch it explode (I watch you, I watch you)

_[Chorus (Both)_

You turn, turn, turn, turning me on

Like a slow fire burn

Know that it's wrong

Still I run, run, run, run right into you

Yeah, I run, run, run, run right into you

_Artie_

I'm amazing when you're beside me

I am so much more

_Santana_

And I feel your fingers

Pound like thunder

I am so much more

_Artie_

So much more

_[Chorus (Both)_

Turn, turn, turn, turning me on

Like a slow fire burn

Know that it's wrong

Still I run, run, run, run right into you

Yeah, I run, run, run, run right into you

Turn, turn, turn, turning me on

Like a slow fire burn

Know that it's wrong

Still I run, run, run, run right into you

Yeah, I run, run, run, run right into you

Still I run, run, run, run right back to you

_Santana_

Turning me on

_Artie_

Like a slow fire burn.

When they were finished the class was absolutely silent but Artie and Santana were breathing hard and looking into each other's eyes. Santana looked at the class and at Brittany whose eyes were just like everybody else's wide open with their faces shocked. They then clapped but Santana looked back at Artie who had looked at the floor and then he looked up and she ran from the room in tears. Artie looked at the door still and even Mr. Schue who was oblivious at times could feel the passion and the sexual tension his performers had felt while singing that great song.

**A/N: 2 I own none of these songs and I highly recommend you listen to these songs. Please Review, More to come soon.**


	6. Chapter 6

A/N Sorry it took so long for me to update people, it's been a crazy few months. I also had a lack of inspiration, the good thing is I'm back and I better get some reviews or else! Btw j/k. On to the story… _Italics_ means thoughts.

The classroom was dead silent. All of the glee club's eyes were on Artie. He felt like one of those circus freaks you hear about, like you're locked up in a cage and the whole world is staring at you. Artie felt his cheeks heat up but looked defiantly at the group and said "what, it was just a song. There's nothing wrong with what we sang." Rachel said "Artie, the truth is we have never seen anything so passionate before, the way you and Santana sang to each other was incredible there are people on Broadway who wish they had that emotion." Artie was stunned; did Rachel just give him a compliment? One person's eyes Artie did not want to look at were Brittany's. The eyes are truly the windows to the soul, and Brittany was so innocent, he saw the pain there and also the pain in Quinn's eyes. He smiled at Quinn and leaned forward and in front of the class kissed her on the lips. He felt so guilty doing this, because he knew Quinn was not the one he was in love with, but Quinn was so beautiful and she had been smiling before his performance, and wanted to see that smile again. Artie by kissing Quinn took all the tension out of the room. Puck said in his smart-ass form "wow you and Quinn huh, did not see that coming." Artie and Quinn had finished kissing and were both breathless, but Artie had succeeded in making Quinn smile, and he felt butterflies in his stomach, but nothing compared to when he kissed Santana. Artie, still breathless asked Quinn to go out with him on Friday night, and with her eyes still twinkling said of course. When he looked at Brittany he saw a sense of longing, regret, and suspicion in her soulful blue eyes. Mercedes smiled and said "its about time white boy. I thought there was something going on between the two of you, when ever you are together it makes me feel good because there gives me hope out there for me" while looking at Sam. Mr. Schue said "alright people it's time to go home Monday we will find out who won the competition, have a great weekend." Mr. Schue had a feeling he knew who the winner was by a long shot. It was Artie and Santana, which he would have thought, would have never happened.

Meanwhile Santana had tears streaming down her face, and she had gotten into her car and drove home missing cheerio practice while in the process. She didn't care at all. She wanted to curl up in her bed and have her mom hold her and tell her everything was ok. Her mom was at work and would be home by 5. Her older sisters had returned for the weekend. Katerina Hughes (formerly Lopez) was 28 and married with one child and another one on the way. She had Santana's looks long black hair, same pouty lips, but her eyes were different, they were a beautiful green. Her husband James Hughes was a tall Irish guy with brownish red hair with a smile that could light up New York City was a construction foreman and made a good amount of money and treated Katerina as if she was a queen. Nina Lopez the other sister was 25 and was married to her work, but did have a steady boyfriend, and it was only a matter of time before they were married. She worked as a physical therapist in Lima Hospital. She had been there for about a year and a half and loved every minute of it. She and her boyfriend lived together across town. Her boyfriend was a resident (almost done being a doctor) at the hospital when they met. Nina had long brown hair lighter than her sister's and was not as tan as Santana or Katerina. She had dark brown eyes and was a bit chubbier than her sisters, not fat just a little curvier than the other two. They were both home visiting their mother for the weekend. Santana opened up the door and ran up the stairs while sobbing, this caused both sisters to look at each other and walk up the stairs. They could both hear her crying into her pillow. Katerina knocked and asked Santana if she was alright. Nina asked what the problem was. Santana opened the door and all three girls sat on the bed. Santana sniffled and said "I thought I was a lesbian and I was totally happy with Britts but now I'm not so sure this boy I never really liked snuck up on me and is now driving me insane. I think I have feelings for this boy as well." She then proceeded to tell both Katerina and Nina the whole story, both sisters were stunned by the end and didn't really know what to do or say. Nina told Santana to follow her heart and whatever choice she made they were with her one hundred percent. Katerina agreed and by the time their mother got home all three sisters were sound asleep on the bed.

Artie had gone home and was thankful for the weekend. His brothers were younger than him and so he didn't feel like telling them his story. He thought about the guys from school but in the end he decided to ask his dad. His dad worked for an accounting firm and was always busy, but never busy enough for his children. Alan Abrams was a nerdy looking guy but had a beautiful wife. Ironically Artie was the same way with his girlfriends, _huh must run in the family_ he thought. "Dad, can I ask for your advice on a certain problem?" "Is it going to freak me out or make me feel old?" his father asked, while adjusting his seat and turning to look at his eldest son. "You didn't impregnate a girl, or your you know not uh gay are you?" "No dad I'm not gay and I didn't get a girl pregnant, but the advice is on girls." "Ah something I know so much about, wheel over here my young Paduan and let the master teach you." Artie snorted as did his mother who had just walked in. His mother Lisa was gorgeous brown hair with brown eyes and a smile like her son's big and wide. "Alan honey don't lie to your son, You are not the master." "I got you didn't I" he smiled. "I was young and naïve and maybe a little tipsy when we met and I fell for your charms." "Oldest son here and please stop flirting you may make me want to burn my eyes and ears out with bleach." Both his parents laughed and his father asked what the problem was. Artie took a deep breath and explained the situation to his parents and by the time he was done his parents were both looking at him thunderstruck. "Who is Santana again?" his father asked, and his mother showed him a picture of the glee club and pointed her out. "And which one is Quinn?" Artie showed his dad Quinn, "Wow son, way to go" "Alan!" his mother smacked his father's arm. "I mean what you are doing Artie is very wrong, very wrong indeed" then proceeded to wink at him. His mother just glared at his father before turning around to Artie and said "sweetie which one of these girls do you like?" "I like both of them and both give me butterflies when I kissed them." "Yes son now that's what I'm talking about my son the heartbreaker." Alan stated with pride. Lisa just shook her head and said "think about whoever you want to be with because you can't string both of these girls along." "I know mom I have to think about this anyway thanks guys goodnight." Artie heard a smack and an ouch from his father, "that didn't hurt you, you jackass." Artie snickered and got ready for bed. "Lisa, our son is growing up, but who do you think he will choose. " "I don't know honey but whoever he chooses better not break his heart or they will have to deal with me." "Both girls are hot though" ***smack*** "I meant pretty." "Honestly Alan, why are all men the same thinking with their smaller head and not the bigger one." "Come on babe let's get to bed we got to take J.J. for soccer in the morning." "Let me just finish up here and I'll meet you in bed." "Hurry up I don't want you to start without you". "Start"? Lisa smiled and kissed Alan and whispered in his ear all the dirty things she wanted to do with him. "You know what I'm done now" and they went upstairs holding hands. Artie thought long and hard about whom he wanted and while everything in his hear was pointing to Santana his mind was still telling him Quinn. _Dammit why did my life have to get so complicated?_


End file.
